


The Pianist

by misinterests (orphan_account)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/misinterests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikado would rather type than play a musical instrument. Mikado/Kida, with hints of Mikado/Anri. If you squint you won't see it Kida/Anri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pianist

"Mikado, since when were you learning to play the piano?"  
Mikado continues to play.  
"Well, since you never found out."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"I don't know."  
Mikado gets up from the piano and the melody cuts off abruptly.  
"Do you like the fact that the music is gone?"  
"No," Kida answers.  
"Well, do you want me to keep playing?"  
"Yes."  
Mikado sits back down and his fingers rest on the keys again and on the long stool Kida sits on the other end.  
"You love her, don't you."  
"No."  
"You're still chasing your tail."  
Mikado continues playing and his finger hits a strange black key that wasn't supposed to be there.  
"Whoops."  
He may have hit that key because he wants to mess up the music for Kida's ears-- after all, Kida had been talking to him the wrong way-- telling him he loved Anri when in truth he loved the boy sitting straight to his right.  
"Was that on purpose?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
Mikado makes no attempt to answer.  
Kida makes no other sounds and just listens to the music-- when Mikado hits another strange note and the flow seems to be ruined again.  
"Now what are you doing that for?"  
"You."  
"What... do you mean?" But his words are cut off a little.  
"You." Again. Mikado's hands get off the keys and the tone totally changes and he's in a different key for no reason at all now.  
"Wait--"  
"I don't love her."  
Kida looks at Mikado's hands. Kida looks at the side of Mikado's face.  
"You don't love Anri."  
"No."  
"Do you love me?"  
Mikado makes no answer, but with his hands still on the keys, kisses Kida.


End file.
